


A Christmas of Firsts

by emziewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I assume thats the kings full name??, M/M, Prompto's first real Christmas, everyone else is kinda mentioned but doesnt really say anything...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: Prompto has never had a real Christmas before. He's always been alone, resigned to a day spent without family, friends or gifts. That is, until the year he officially met Prince Noctis and is invited to spend Christmas at the palace as the Prince's guest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set when they're in high school, the year they actually started being friends. 
> 
> For me... Christmas was almost really lonely and it kinda drove me to write this, even though work stepped in and took all my writing time OTL which is why it's so late. But it's still cute!! So if you're still in a Christmas mood please do read~

 

When Prompto woke up that morning, to the sound of someone knocking impatiently on the door, he blinked blearily at the unfamiliar surroundings he found himself in. “Wha…?”

 

“Prompto? You awake yet?” Noctis asked, opening the door without needing permission. He poked his head in, hair it’s usual messy state. “Hey. G’mornin’, sleeping beauty.”

 

Groaning, Prompto rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow. “What the heck, dude, why are you in my house?”

 

Noctis’s weight settled on the mattress beside him and a hand pressed on his shoulder. “Prom… you’re in _my_ house, remember?”

 

It all suddenly came back to him. The invitation to stay at the palace on Christmas Eve and to spend the following day celebrating the holiday in the palace along with the royal family and palace staff.

 

He was in the palace.

 

“Oh… right…” He mumbled, turning his head and barely meeting Noctis’s gaze.

 

Noctis chuckled and brushed hair from Prompto’s eyes. “There we go.” He commented. And then he was rocking Prompto’s shoulders, both hands upon the middle of his back. “Come on, get up, get up! Dad’s waiting for us.”

 

_Dad_. Prompto swallowed thickly. “I-I’m not – ”

 

“You are _not_ staying in bed.” Noctis stated, throwing Prompto’s blankets off him and beginning to pull him from the bed. “Come on, Prom. He’s not that scary, I promise.”

 

Although Prompto complained vocally, he allowed Noctis to toss a shirt at him from the overnight bag he’d brought and put it on quickly – to avoid being in anyway underdressed in the hallways as Noctis grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room. “Geez, Noct, you’re keen aren’t you?” Prompto noted. “It’s just another morning, you know.”

 

“Nuh uh, trust me Prom, today is the best day of the year.” Noctis insisted, fingers sliding down to intertwine with Prompto’s.

 

“Other than the last day before summer break.” Prompto chimed in.

 

Noctis laughed. “Yes, other than that.”

 

Prompto didn’t believe that.

 

In the living quarters of the palace there was a common area, where Noctis had described the hours he spent there with his father, either learning or playing. It wasn’t used much anymore, though Noctis wandered there from time to time, hoping to see more of his father. “Christmas Day though? Oh man. The tree is lit all day long and Dad sometimes sets off the weak Blizzard cast to make it snow inside.” Noctis had explained the night before, his fingers toying with one of the baubles attached to the tree so fall it touched the top of the star almost touched the ridiculously high ceiling. “And we play music and eat together and… well other than birthdays, it’s the only quality time I get with Dad anymore.”

 

Why he’d allowed a “Crown Citizen” to get in the way of that quality time was beyond Prompto.

 

After all, he was used to being alone most of the time… especially during Christmas.

 

“Sorry we’re late!” Noctis announced, pulling Prompto into the brightly lit room. “This one didn’t want to get out of bed.”

 

Gladio laughed. “Trust you to hold things up like that, Prompto.”

 

Settling Gladio with a stare of playful annoyance, noting the teasing tone in the taller male’s voice, Prompto decided it best to just pick a chair and try to keep a straight face while everyone sifted through the pile of presents. He was used to not getting any gifts on Christmas morning, but watching _overs_ receive them while he did not? That was another story.

 

He was also trying not to stare at the king too much. While everyone else was in pyjamas or other states of casual dress, the king still wore his usual formal attire which – rather than making him look out of place – emphasised just how far from Prompto’s social standing he was. It was all kinds of intimidating and Prompto had done his best to avoid any conversations with the king thus far.

 

While staring into space, Prompto didn’t realise he was being approached until there was a gift in front of his face.

 

Stunned, Prompto’s gaze snapped up and he almost shouted in a panic. The King stood right _there_ , the gift held in his hand as he appraised Prompto with kind eyes and a smile upon his lips. “Y-your Majesty?” Prompto stammered, unsure what was actually happening.

 

“Merry Christmas Prompto.” Regis said, lowering the gift a little more in a gesture that Prompto assumed meant he was supposed to take it.

 

But it was too unbelievable for him. “I-it’s for _me_?”

 

Regis’s eyebrows knitted together as he took in the stunned expression on his face. “Of course, son.”

 

“But…” Prompto began, his hands slowly rising to take the gift, only for them to lower it onto his legs. It was wrapped impeccably, red and green festive paper with a gold ribbon and bow. “But I _never_ get anything for Christmas…”

 

The realisation of the situation dawned on Regis immediately and his smile was fonder than Prompto could have believed, the man sitting down on the lounge beside him. “Prompto, my boy. Did you really think I or my son would invite his closest friend here for Christmas and give him no gifts?”

 

Before Prompto could stop them, tears welled in his eyes and he bowed over the gift in an attempt to hide them from view. He vaguely felt a warm hand between his shoulders, gently rubbing circles of comfort and somehow it only made everything worse, the tears falling freely upon the perfectly tied ribbon upon the gift.

 

Suddenly Noctis was there, kneeling before him, hands on his elbows. “Prom! Prom, what’s going on? Dad, did you say something to him?” He accused.

 

Regis chuckled, his hand still comforting upon Prompto’s back. “No, Noctis. Though I believe your friend is a little overwhelmed right now.”

 

There was a frown on Noctis’s face when Prompto finally looked up and he sniffled as the Prince wiped his cheeks, finger soft and gentle on his skin. “Prom… what’s wrong, buddy?”

 

Prompto swallowed, hiccupping on a breath before he managed to speak. “I-I… I _never_ get Christmas presents. Th-this is… this is the first I’ve ever gotten.”

 

“Oh Prom…” Noctis muttered. “I-I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why are _you_ sorry?” Prompto asked, laughter bubbling on his tongue. He sniffled. “I never said, so you never could have known.”

 

Noctis opened his mouth, ready to insist that he really _should_ have known, but Regis cut in. “Well, maybe, you should open that gift of yours, hmm?” He said, motioning to the gift.

 

Prompto stared at the present and licked his lips, unsure of where to start.

 

“Don’t be afraid to tear the living crap outta the paper, Prom. It’s part of the fun.” Noctis instructed.

 

With a grin, Prompto did just that, finding a place on the edge of the paper where it wasn’t tapped and tugged, letting the paper tear. With some difficulty, he removed the ribbon as well, and then let the rest of the paper fall away as he lay his eyes upon the gift.

 

“Dad…” Noctis muttered, glancing towards Regis in disbelief. “How…?”

 

Regis chuckled. “You mentioned once that your best friend enjoyed photography, and was saving up for a high end camera to continue his work. I figured I would save him the trouble.”

 

Prompto’s eyes were still wide, staring at the box to one of the most expensive DSLR cameras on the market. It was far beyond the brand he was even aiming for, though it had been on his dream-list for one day. “Y-Your Majesty… I-I can’t – ”

 

“You can and you _will_ accept it, Prompto.” Regis insisted, patting Prompto’s shoulder. “Honour it by taking photos of everything.”

 

“I-I will!” Prompto replied, bowing to the King despite the awkward angle. “Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!”

 

Pleased with Prompto’s response, the King stood and approached the tree where the others were still gathered. All eyes fell away from the scene, and continued their conversations where they’d left off.

 

“Noct…” Prompto began, tears filling his eyes again. “I – ”

 

“Don’t go back on your word, Prom.” Noctis teased, lightly punching Prompto’s arm. “Come on, that’s not the only present waiting under the tree.” He said, standing to his feet and holding his hand out for Prompto to take.

 

His jaw dropped. “Y-you’re kidding!”

 

“Well, you havent gotten one from me yet, right?” Noctis said. He wiggled his fingers, emphasising their presence, for them to be taken. “Come on.”

 

Reluctantly placing the camera aside, Prompto took Noctis’s hand and let him tug him off the lounge and towards the tree.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

The food was too good to be true. Usually, Prompto just had take-out from the nearest fast food restaurant for Christmas lunch, so the feast set upon the table he now sat at… was far above anything he’d even eaten before, let alone on Christmas.

 

“You should have seen the faces on the servants this morning, when I asked them not to put out the formal set of cutlery.” Noctis chuckled.

 

Prompto frowned. “The formal set?”

 

“You know, five different knives and forks and like a million spoons.” Noctis replied, cringing as he spoke, hours upon hours of etiquette lessons rushing back to him.

 

“Oh.” Prompto realised. “Ew.”

 

“Yeah. I mean _I_ know what to use, and so does everyone else; except you. And this isn’t even a formal occasion so you shouldn’t have to worry about which utensil to use when.” Noctis stated. “And Dad agreed so, don’t worry, I got you.”

 

The conversations that came to the table weren’t exactly what Prompto had been expecting. Considering many other members of the council and other officials were attending as well – many of them perplexed by the lack of options cutlery-wise but said nothing even if their eyes glanced over the table to make sure they weren’t being tricked. Instead of politics ruling the conversations, many were sharing the antics their children had gotten up to that morning, exchanging well wishes and, when the crackers came out, terrible jokes and puns that even Noctis grinned at.

 

“They’re so bad they’re good.” Noctis chuckled, adjusting the placement of the paper crown upon his head.

 

Prompto laughed with him, hands behind his head as he walked beside his friend. “That’s the best part about them!” He added.

 

Just as Prompto was about to step into his room, Noctis closed his door. “Come hang in my room?”

 

Shrugging, Prompto nodded. “Sure.”

 

He’d only been in Noctis’s room once before – and for only a few moments when the Prince had shown him around the palace the previous day – but he was still stunned at how extravagant it was. In truth, other than the odd bits and ends Noctis had placed on the shelves, nothing in the room suited Noctis at all.

 

“Wanna play some Kings Knight?” Noctis suggested.

 

“Do I ever!” Prompto replied, reaching for his phone instantly and collapsed on one of the lounges, making himself comfortable. “I found a whole _heap_ of new gear man, I gotta show you!”

 

Noctis settled on the other side of the two seater couch, phone in hand. “So, how did you like lunch?” He asked conversationally, glancing at Prompto, gauging his expression as he answered.

 

“It’s was really delicious! I asked one of the maids to thank the chefs for me.” Prompto replied.

 

“Really?” Noctis muttered. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

Prompto shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world, then leaned back on the cushions, relaxing and sliding his feet across the lounge, sliding them under Noctis’s thighs. “It’s just polite, I guess?” He reasoned. “Also, your legs are really warm… I’m gonna keep my feet under here for days.”

 

Smiling, Noctis lightly tickled the underside of one sock clad foot before returning his attention to their game. “You’re more than welcome to.”

 

There was a hint of a blush on Prompto’s cheeks, but he hid it masterfully behind his phone, pretending to be completely riveted.

 

It was a good half an hour later that Prompto spoke, both of their paper crowns set aside and their legs tangled in a somehow comfortable position on the lounge between them, his tone inquisitive, curious. “Say Noct…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you ever think about some Christmas traditions and find them a hundred percent pointless or weird?” Prompto asked.

 

Noctis looked over his phone, Prompto still staring at his own phone like he hadn’t asked such a strange question. He decided to answer anyway. “Yeah, but there’s traditions from everyday life that I find pointless too.” He paused and waited to see if Prompto would elaborate on where the question had come from. When there was no response, Noctis lowered his phone completely and used his other hand to reach across and lower Prompto’s phone too. “What brought that question on?”

 

“Just Christmas, you know… it’s full of all kinds of random traditions that people just accept, you know?” Prompto explained. “Take mistletoe, right? It feels like it’s supporting forced assault if you ask me.” Prompto stated. “I mean... It’d be one thing if you had the option to decline the tradition, but it’s basically _forced_ on you… Isn’t that weird as hell?” Prompto stated, knees pulled to his chest, his fearful statements loud and clear. “Like, if you like the person and they like you back, yeah that’s fine. Or they consent to your kiss even if you’ve only just met. Like… I don’t know, man.”

 

Noctis shifted closer as he placed his phone aside, hand carding through Prompto’s silken hair. “You’re right. A kiss shouldn’t be forced on anyone.”

 

Leaning into Noctis’s touch, Prompto didn’t think anything different to it. Noctis had never actually done anything like it before, but it didn’t feel wrong either. “Exactly.”

 

“Then…” Noctis began, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked, cheeks tinting pink. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened, lips parting in surprise, hands resting in his lap, phone forgotten. “I – I… W-where did this come from?”

 

Noctis shrugged. “Can I?” He pressed.

 

“I… I don’t see why not.” Prompto replied, unconsciously leaning in, matching Noctis’s nearing movements.

 

Noctis felt his heart jolt, a smile breaking out across his lips as he used his hand already in Prompto’s hair, slid it towards the back of his head and pulled him in. Their lips met softly, just a touch that was brief and sweet, before Prompto leaned away, just enough to break the kiss.

 

“Prom?” Concern laced Noctis’s voice, worried Prompto hadn’t liked it.

 

Prompto opened his eyes, meeting Noctis’s with an uncertain little smile. “I’ve never…”

 

Stroking Prompto’s hair, Noctis leaned his forehead down onto Prompto’s. “Today is full of firsts for you, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah…” Prompto replied. “C-can we kiss again?”

 

“Anything you want, Prompto.” Noctis replied, leaning in again, their lips only just touching. “You can have anything.”

 


End file.
